


Once in a Lifetime

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second she put that dress on someone stupid (stupider than usual) had taken Kara's place and was screwing with her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime

Kara's hands curled into fists, her head bowed beneath the cold spray of the shower. On the list of really stupid things Kara had done in her life, this one was pretty high up there—sleeping with the Vice President of the Colonies (she can't even recall thinking it was a good idea at the time). All she can really recall is the feeling of skin on skin and Lee's name on the tip of her tongue as she felt the pleasure building inside of her. She couldn't even begin to count on how many levels it was wrong.

But if she looked at the facts, she hadn't really been herself all night. She decided the blame it on the booze. Not exactly a shocker--many a bad decision tended to follow a couple of glasses of ambrosia. But she was only on her first drink of the night when Lee'd stumbled up to her at the bar, gawking at her like a teenage boy getting his first look at a girl's cleavage when he saw her in that dress.

The dress.

Some stupid dress she'd picked up because it was on sale and she figured it might come in handy some day. It was certainly useful in watching Lee choke on his words about her hygiene. No matter how priceless that was, she still felt ridiculously out of place—like the second she put that dress on someone stupid (stupider than usual) had taken Kara's place and was screwing with her life. If she'd just shown up to the party in her dress greys like she'd originally planned (hadn't gotten so obsessed with the thought of getting one up on Lee) he never would've asked her to dance, Baltar never would've cut in, and one thing wouldn't have lead to another, and she wouldn't be standing here in the shower wondering what the frak just happened.

With a growl, she slapped off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out of the stall and looked up to see the object of her heated fantasy stepping through the hatch, a dark bruise forming on the side of his face (his gorgeous face, she shoved the thought aside). Before she could stop herself she was blurting out, "What happened to you?" Effectively eliminating all chances of getting out of the head unseen.

"Oh, that." Lee grimaced, running cold water over a hand towel and pressing it against the blossoming mark. "You know, for an old guy, my dad's got a mean jab."

"So, you decided you'd rather go for a couple of rounds with the Old Man than stick around the party?" she asked, feeling a pang of disappointment in her gut but she couldn't place why.

Lee watched her with a wary eye. "Wasn't sure I'd even be missed."

"Who said anything about missing you." She bit at her lower lip, she sure as hell was missing him in bed (slip of the tongue, nothing more.) "You just left your leader behind, went off on your own. You're a crappy wing man."

A smile crept across his face (beautiful) and she felt like she should regret it. "So," he said, wiping away a trace of dried blood from his mouth. "Anything interesting happen after I left?"

Kara clutched her towel more tightly around herself, giving a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Nothing I can think of."

Lee's gaze softened as he set his handtowel aside. "Kara, I meant to say this last night..."

There was something in the way he looked at her, it was like the look in his eyes when he first put his arm around her waist, swaying with her in time to the music (his hand slipping a little bit lower than just a casual dance should have allowed, but she had to admit she really didn't mind). It made her feel like her towel had just vanished and she was standing naked in front of him—and not in the good way either. "What?"

"You... you, um..."

"Oh come on, spit it out, Lee."

"You looked really beautiful."

His voice was so earnest, and open, and honest, and here she was lying out her ass, fresh out of bed with another man. Frak she couldn't do this. Not now. She rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks, Lee." She could see color drain from his face, like he was wondering what he'd said wrong (nothing.) "Nice to know it takes me in makeup and a dress and frakking heels for you to take a second look at me."

"Kara, I was... I didn't mean--_oof_" he was cut off as her elbow hit him in the ribs.

"I'm teasing you, you idiot." She grinned, and he grinned back, some of the tension in the air dissipating. "Like I said. Me. Dress. Once in a life time. It's not going to happen again."

Lee's face faltered for a moment (disappointment? She couldn't tell), before the more firmly set CAG face was back. "Right. So remind me, how many weeks before you're planning on taking another shower?"

Kara snatched up his hand towel, sopping and cold, it made the best sound as she whipped it against his leg. He yelped, sounding almost like a little kid, as he jumped back and she grinned. "Okay, give that back." She balled up the wet towel and tossed it at his face and made to leave the head. "Hey, where are you going?" he called after her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

She turned back to face him, and he was still watching her with expectant eyes. "My rack. I'm beat."

"Yeah," he said, turning to stare at his reflection in the mirror, dabbing at the dried blood once again. Maybe it was her imagination but his smile looked forced. "Bet you really wore yourself out stepping on my feet."

"More like trying to avoid your two left ones," she said. "See you later, Lee." She turned and left the head before he could say anything else, before she could regret walking out on her once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

 

\--End--


End file.
